Usuário Discussão:Carlos César
olá carlos Eu acho que o Forum poderia ser um bom espaço para isso, é mais dinamico. Principalmente pq muita gente é bem aleatória (eu mesma nunca consigo me fixar em uma unica coisa, preciso ficar verificando muitos topicos); Outro bom local para isso é uma pagina ligada ao portal comunitário talvez. Pelo que vi de outras wikias, os usuários costumam usar o Portal comunitário e o forum como ferramentas para conversar, montar grupos de trabalho, separar o que precisa ser feito, etc. Eu não tenho msn, então é mais facil me achar por aqui do que qualquer outra forma de contato mesmo! Garras da Lua - Admin 16h32min de 4 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) é, eu até criei aqui e no orkut uma enquete para ver o que o povo achava prioridade na wikia. Aqui saiu builds, seguido por armas e equipamentos e monstros. a do Orkut ainda está aberta, mas os resultados apontam para builds seguida por areas, equipamentos e npcs. Reset é uma duvida constante tambem. Na verdade, falta bastante coisa!^^ eu tenho tido pouco tempo de montar os textos , pq passo a maior parte do tempo consertamdo erros e apagando vandalismo. no momento, eu até peço ajuda para ficar de olho, estamos as voltas com um problema de bot. há um bot de site de venda de kamas que encontrou um jeito de entrar na wikia e de vez em quando se espalha por aqui. já impedi umas tres tentativas de invasão, mas não vamos conseguir estar aqui o tempo todo. É bom ter mais ajuda, assim posso me concentrar no caso do bot e em ajustar algumas predefinições que estão apresentando problema. Estamos querendo padronizar de vez as predefinições, deixando o mais limpo e simples possivel. Não é sempre que temos aqui qum entende de predefinição,então o quanto mais facil mexer nelas, melhor para os usuários. Só estamos em duvida se mudamos tudo pro portugues de uma vez, ou tudo pro ingles de uma vez. metade das predefinições num idioma, metade no outro confunde muito as pessoas. Em ambos os casos, quando a mudança ocorrer, vamos precisar de um "multirão" verificando as paginas em que elas aparecem e arrumando. A duvida entre ingles e portugues é: Portugues é mais visivel, é o nosso idioma, é mais simples de entender para quem não entende ingles e não entende progrmação. Ingles é a forma que as programações geralmente já vem semi prontas (já que baseamos boa parte nas wikias preexistentes, tanto a dofus qto em outras), sendo só copiar e colar e traduzir uma ou outra coisa que fica depois do sinal de igual e só. Com isso, menos chance de traduzir coisa de mais ou de menos e dar erro na predefinição. atualizações eu ia fazer isso essa semana, mas fiquei doente! ^^ A Ideia é ter uma pagina com as atualizações, de forma que na principal só apareça a mais recente e um link para a pagina de atualizações. Assim que quiser ver uma mudança antiga clica nesse link, e na principal só apareceria uma por vez, já que as outras se tornam obsoletas! Eu ainda estou montando a predefinição que eu queria para fazer isso, mas já posso deixar como um link por lá. Vou ver tb se crio uma predefinição tipo a "old" na wikia em ingles, para marcarmos paginas que precisam ser atualizadas e que ainda não foram, para as pessoas saberem que estão desatualizadas, o que vc acha? O que vai dar trabalho é atualizar a pagina após o 2.0... todas as imagens mudam, npcs mudando de lugar, muita coisa diferente. :-) --Garras da Lua 14h52min de 30 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) : Prontinho, predefinições feitas e funcionando!!! Agora é só clicar em editar na caixinha de atuaçlização lá na principal, que já abre a pagina de atualizações. é só colocar as mais recentes primeiro, que a predefinição sempre mostra as tres mais recentes! Deixo daquele jeito, com a data,ou colocamos mais uns textos? :: Que bom que voce gostou! ^^ Quanto ao 2.0 é uma boa ideia, podemos linkar no Portal Comunitário e nas novidades e deixar em evidencia, para não confundir com atualiações já lançadas. Eu não tenho acesso a muitas imagens e video daqui, (eu entro do trabalho) mas de fim de semana eu posso ver o que eu tenho tb, já que estou testando o beta e o Aaraon está gravando uma serie de videos demonstrativos do jogo. --Garras da Lua 18h16min de 30 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Qual seu nick lá no Beta? procure pela gente, estamos como Mynie e Hargon ( eu tenho a Juliet tb, mas travou dentro de uma casa). Os videos para o you tube precisam ter estourando 10min. Tivemos que editar alguns! ^^ os videos acho mais facil só linkar para a wikia ( não sei como fica aqui com videos) ^^ --Garras da Lua : Ah, já vi esse nick lá no forum, se não me engano. o Buggey eu tenho adicionado tb! :-) eu tb só jogo a noite e fins de semana. Vou ver se no fim de semana eu texto adição de videos aqui na wikia. agora estou testando tb o sistema de welcome e de badges, e procurando uma boa predefinição de dicas do dia. Assim eu posso transferir todo aquele texto na pagina inicial com dicas e avisos para o portal comunitário, deixando só os avisos mais recentes. Achei que ficou muito grande aquilo, as essoas não vão até o fim de paginas, pela minha experiencia... Edição de wiki nas wikis de lingua ingelsa eles ativaram uma nova forma de edição em rtf. Acho que é isso que vc viu o form;. infelizmente, só funciona nas wikias de lingua inglesa... já tentei de toda maneira ativar aqui e ainda não é possivel. eu continuo testando de vez em quando, e assim que liberar para demais idiomas eu vou ativar aqui. Embora eu pessoalmente não goste,e eu desativo sempre que uso a wikia em ingles, acho que pode ajudar quem não saca muito de edição por aqui. O jeito é esperar ! ^^ vou mandar um toque pro povo da wikia perguntando se tem como ativar algum beta disso por aqui. ::Fui confirmar. está em beta teste, só em algumas wikias de lingua ingles e uma ou outra de outro idioma muito recentes. Mas nem vale a pena , pq o que eu vi tb de reclamação de bugs, travamentos e problemas nas wikias que estão testando... é melhor que venha mais pra frente, mas sem bugs! --Garras da Lua 18h15min de 1 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) farinhas Aqui para mim está aparecendo o link para os idiomas. Será que foi algo momentaneo??? os links aparecem na barra da esquerda, em geral logo abaixo ou acima da caixa community. Precisa ver se vc não desabilitou essa visualização no seu navegador --Garras da Lua 21h42min de 1 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) sobre as predefinições de feitiços Oi Carlos, sobre o que a gente conversou outro dia das predefinições, mesmo no ingles precisa colocar a tabela.~Nem eles fizeram uma predefinição para isso ainda... --Garras da Lua 17h58min de 5 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Malz Editei tanta pagina do wikia hj q nem vi q fiz errado nakela '-' Vlw por corrigir lah =] Depois vo revisar todas paginas q editei pra passar a tradução delas '-' ta em ingles ainda a descrição de muitas ^^ Vlw De: R0d94 Sobre o vandalo é, a unica coisa que podemos fazer mesmo é o que vc já fez. Infelizmente isso é bem frequente. Obrigada pela ajuda! --Garras da Lua 21h51min de 22 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) sobre a predefinição de build OI Carlos! Eu to arrumando (de novo, rs) a parte de builds. Eu mexi um pouco na sua predefinição (espero que não se importe!) apenas para adequar ao formato. Percebi que se deixarmos todos acrescentando mais uma build ao fim da pagina, as paginas corriam o risco de ficar pesadas e dificeis de pesquisar e carregar. Aproveitei o coloquei uma autocategorização na predefinição. O povo sempre esquece de colocar a categoria direito mesmo... Cra/Força já está na nova formatação. Dê uma olhada e me diga o que vc acha! ( estou pensando em colocar uma parecida, mas com um alerta para não alterar, nas paginas de builds das listas.) ps: to pensando em por uma cor mais animada, seguindo o padrão da pagina o que vc acha? --Garras da Lua 17h38min de 18 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) : Sua opinião é importante tb! mas o que vc disse de nem saberem criar... é uma possibilidade. hehe vou pensar em adicionar uma caixinha de criar pagina na predefinição! ^^ Mas da outra forma ficar imensa mesmo, e confusa. Já vi a demora que dá qdo a pagina passa de um certo tamanho. Vamos ver como fica, vou arrumar todas durante essa semana! :: Dá uma olhada na parte de builds de Cra. Acho que peguei todas as que estavam "boiando" pela wikia, sem ligação, e cataloguei tudo junto. Eu tive que mexer em tres delas. o Cara simplesmente copiou metade das paginas da wikia ( falando de montaria, criação de pet, coiss totalmente fora de proposito ) e eu retirei o que não se relacionava ao assunto. Ela estava imensa (ainda está grandinha e cheia de coisas desnecessárias, mas até ai, é o jeito do cara escrever, deixa pra lá), e dava uma mensagem pedindo para reduzir ou quebrar em subpaginas. Vou tentar depois ir fazendo o mesmo com todas as Classes. Tem muita build perdida e sem categoria, que as pessoas nem tem como achar. Mais para frente podemos fazer uma "seleção". Algumas são bem ruinzinhas... talvez uma enquete para saber quais saem ou ficam, mas primeiro preciso catalogar todas! Sobre o mute no Ayermine já deram uma resposta oficial: o servidor é internacional, outros idiomas estão SIM proibidos e sujeitos a punição. eles explicaram que depois vai abrir um servidor em portugues, mas até lá, os jogadores devem falar ingles. Eu acho um absurdo, mas não há nada a fazer. --Garras da Lua 22h10min de 3 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) : ah sim, é uma boa explicar isso para eles. A grande maioria aqui não fala. Num dos momentos que eu entrei estava um festival do mute, e os jogadores de outro pais ainda ridicularizando os brasileiros... vamos ver a resposta deles! abraços --Garras da Lua 22h27min de 3 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre Wikirespostas Bem vindo de volta! ^^ O Wikirespostas já existia em ingles e espanhol. Ele é uma coletanea da wikia com perguntas de todas as wikias mesmo. Eu via muitas perguntas soltas aqui, e perguntei se havia como trazer para o portugues, ai acabei de admin lá, traduzindo o site e o ativando para todas as wikias em portugues. A forma mais facil de achar só as de Dofus é ir na Categoria:Dofus Brasil. Todas as perguntas que vem desta wikia vão para essa categoria. Vou confirmar depois se é só essa forma, mas acho que sim. Eu vou colocar um link lá nas categorias ( na barra lateral) indicando direto pra lá. Para refazer a resposta, é muito similar ao que fazemos aqui nas paginas de discussão: deixa a de cima e acrescenta a sua abaixo., usando sua resposta ,e escrevendo a partir dai. Acho que tem um botão "melhore esta resposta", mas o que ele faz é abrir a edição. Vc tb pode reescrever a pergunta ( quando está muito ilegivel....), da mesma forma que a gente faz aqui para arrumar o nome de uma pagina, movendo ela. Tem um botão que já abre na parte de mudança, é só reescrever. Qualquer duvida pode chamar, ainda estou aprendendo a mexer naquilo tambem, mas passei um tempinho vendo os comandos quando traduzi! --Garrasdalua - admin 21h13min de 19 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) :Uhn...Como eu sou Admin... eu não percebi se só eu tenho a opção de refazer a pergunta... preciso testar deslogada e com outra pessoa. tecnicamente, para refazer a pergunta tem ou um botão, ou vc pode mover, como faz aqui na wiki normalmente. Verifica se vc consegue fazer isso. Vou fazer uns testes aqui depois te respondo com mais certeza. ^:: Veja se voce tem essa opção na sua tela de resposta: Arquivo:Imagem_wikirespostas.png Imagens 2.0 Ok, o que vc fez deve resolver o problema ^^. Eu ainda acho melhor esperar todos os servers migrarem antes de começar a mexer nas imagens. Fora que ainda tem muito a ser feito na wikia antes de se preocupar com isso né? tanto material faltando ou precisando de correção... vou me concentrar nisso antes de começar a migração, para quando migrar já termos uma boa base. Tem uma mensgame no alto da pagina avisando para não mover, mas agora me veio a duvida...será que todos leem? eu tenho login de admin, não sei como aparece para users normais. depois eu vou me logar na conta que eu criei para verfificações e testar. --Garrasdalua - admin 13h48min de 11 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Sobre a Infobox Olá Carlos! Essa predefinição é uma pedra no meu sapato a algum tempo, rs! Eu sempre quis devolver pro ingles, mas se eu fizer isso, tudo o que está feito utilizando ela teria que ser arrumado. Para criar uma outra, eu teria o problema das paginas não entrarem mais nas listas automaticas (eu tentei uma vez, deu pau, devo ter errado algo). A solução mais simples realmente é eu "traduzir" a predefinição de volta pro ingles, e a gente fazer um multirão para arrumar as paginas que forem afetadas. O que vc acha? :: Ok então, vou colocar a predefinição de volta pro ingles. Agora é só caçar as paginas que ela aparece e arrumar! -- 16h15min de 18 de maio de 2010 (UTC) :: Oi Carlos, eu vi que vc esta tentando colocar os icones na predefinição. Eu não sei pq, mas eu não consegui fazer funcionar nem a pau, e já tentei de tudo. o jeito que eu dei foi impedir que apareça aquele texto em verde do lado. Se vc souber como fazer funcionar, me de uma ajuda lá, por favor. Eu comecei a consertar as paginas de armas. Entrei em adagas e estou indo de uma em uma. Lembre que as paginas de armas as vezes precisam dar uma atualizada para aparecer a mudança. :é, eu fiquei com essa impressão de que falta uma predefinição, mas procurei lá no ingles e não achei nada que pudesse ter sido esquecido. Inclusive a parte de episodio não aparece tb, e está teoricamente tudo igual. Pode ser algum tipo de bot da wikia em ingles. se for, fica complexo, eu não tenho acesso a bots aqui. Os poucos que tem ( por exemplo, o que faz a interwiki funcionar) foram criados por outros Sysops. ( na verdade, em qqer wikia, vc precisa solicitar o bot.) Se for isso, realmente não iria "aparecer" de forma visivel, e mesmo copiando extamente igual, não funcionaria. Por enquanto é ir atualizando as armas, agora que mudou a predefinição. Depois a gente vê como funciona essa variavel quebrada! provavel afastamento Olá carlos, Achei melhor vir avisar que eu recebi uma mensagem como admin avisando de algumas mudanças totais no layout das wikias na wikipedia. A discussão está sendo grande, e algumas das grandes wikis de games ( tipo a de WOW ) estão falando em migração. Sinceramente, vai ficar uma droga, já que vão reduzir ainda mais a area de texto para substituir por espaço para propaganda. Os templates tambem vão cair ( caixas, infobox, tudo) Tecnicamente, teriamos que começar a " preparar" tudo para a mudança que vai ocorrer em algumas semanas, mas infelizmente me enxi. Não vou refazer pagina por pagina, e reaprender a mexer na wikia depois de mais de 3 anos de trabalho duro aqui. Eu deixei um texto no blo e um no forum, com link na pagina principal para ter um feedback da wikia sobre migrarmos para outro servidor de wiki, mas não tive resposta, e não sei se vale a pena eu migrar sozinha. dessa forma, vc vai notar que eu vou dar uma pausa e esperar as mudanças. se for algo que eu achei aceitavel, ou que não precise mudar tanta coisa assim, eu talves volte. se realmente for " joguem tudo fora e recomecem" talves eu migre para um servidor proprio, pago, que eu já tenho. Se perceber que não há como migrar, e as mudanças serão muito grandes, talves eu nem retorne. bem, é esperar e ver. Se eu decidir não voltar, eu passo aqui pra te deixar informado. Foi legal trabalhar com vc esse tempo, obrigada por toda a a ajuda que voce deu!. Renata Galembeck,-- 12h08min de 6 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) :Ola Carlos, :Parece que o staff da wikia resolveu entrar em contato ( afinal, não é uma wikia pequena....) fiz uma serie de perguntas, e parece que vou poder fazer um pequeno teste. Vamos ver como fica. Se não forem mudanças tão grande e graves como eu vi no texto deles, podemos tentar. Só espero não ter imensas mudanças nos templates, eu não tenho tanta experiencia assim na programação e posso me perder. mas se for como eles dizem, que a wikia não é muito complicada de migrar para o novo sistema, eu vou tentar. se falhar, tenho sim outro ponto para levá-la, mas a questão é que sem a wikia em Ingles migrando junto, ficaria bem complexo. Vamos ver no que dá! New look Vi o logo, obrigada! ainda não tinha tido como montar nada! O novo layout deve ser totalmente trocado a partir do dia 2 ou 3 de novembro. Infelizmente, quando isso ocorrer de vez, eu talvez não consiga mais moderar direito a wikia. No meu serviço o novo layout não roda, e é de lá que eu trabalho a grande maioria do tempo. eu consigo fazer pequenas coisas, como colocar textos, mas não consigo acessar o historico, por exemplo... vamos ver como vai ficar, mas talvez eu só possa aparecer de fins de semana. Estou conversando com o staff, e foi sugerido que esta wikia se torne uma user only. o que seria isso? apenas usuários que criem uma conta podem postar. Isso eliminaria a grande maioria dos spammers e vandalos, e eu só teria que arrumar umas pequenas coisas de fim de semana, e durante a semana só trabalhar o texto. Como isso não é estimulado pelas regras da wikia, estamos ainda avaliando essa possibilidade. O que voce acha? Nas ultimas semanas, eu estive verificando o que os anonimos postam. É realmente muito pouco que pode ser aproveitado. temos alguns que postam coisas boas? sim, mas são algo como 1 em 20. --Garrasdalua 12h32min de 31 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) Wikia user only Convrsei com o sannse, e a wikia voltou a ser apenas para usuários registrados. Ele agradeceu o mes de teste dela em aberto, mas viu que realmente era melhor bloquear. Acho que agora os usuarios vão poder trabalhar mais tranquilos mesmo, sem ninguem colocando bobagens ou apagando tudo... Dá mais tempo para trabalharmos no que realmente é importante! --Garrasdalua 18h47min de 16 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) Olá carlos, gostaria de fazer contato com você, me encontro o dia inteiro on no Dofus, Obrigado Mendigoveio